Songs from the other side
by T'PeeJ
Summary: DG and her Father share a bit with each other from the other side. It's good to share with someone who doesn't think you are crazy!


**Title:** Songs from the other side  
**Author:** tpeej  
**Disclaimer:** The Wizard of Oz belongs to Frank Baum and all of the modifications belong to SciFi.  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** DG, Ahamo, Cain, Azkadellia, Raw, the Queen  
**Warnings: **none, just a bit of silliness.  
**Summary:** DG and her Father share a bit with each other from the other side. It's good to share with someone who doesn't think you are crazy!

Thanks:To erinm_4600 for betaing it for me. She is a life saver.

Ahamo and DG were sitting down on a bench in the garden, getting to know each other. At least the two of them had something in common: the other side.

Cain followed the royals outside, standing far enough away so the two could talk without him overhearing much.

Looking over her shoulder toward Cain, DG touched her dad and started to sing, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf?"

Ahamo looked at her; he had no idea what his child was up to. DG pointed toward Cain. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Ahamo started to laugh. "You are bad!"

"Yeah, but we have to admit: it's true."

Ahamo laughed more and nodded his head in agreement. "Got any more?"

DG thought for a second. Looking around the garden, she saw Raw with Az and her Mother. Pointing at Raw, she started: "A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh"

Ahamo almost fell off the bench with laughter. "Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh," sang the consort.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight," both of them started to sing together. Raw, Az and the Queen looked toward DG and Ahamo.

Raw had no idea what they two were up to, but they were both happy, and that seemed to make them even happier.

The two started to laugh more - they were so bad, but it fun to be able to do this with someone. Everyone else gave them odd looks when they said something from the other side. At least, with each other, they knew what the hell the other was talking about.

"Do you have something for Ambrose?" asked the Consort.

"You know The Who?" asked DG.

"The Guess Who?" asked the consort, innocently.

"No, The Who!" said DG with a laugh. Now she knew where she got her odd sense of humor: from the man sitting next to her.

Ahamo looked off to the right and smiled at his daughter. "The Who. British and wild men. I think I remember them."

"Smartass," DG said. "Yeah, them. When I look at Glitch, Ambrose, whatever you want to call him, I think of 'Pinball Wizard'."

"Why?"

"Glitch has done so much without really knowing what the hell he was doing," said DG.

"I see that," said Ahamo. "So, what about you?"

"Well, if you can just look past the title as being rude: 'Bitch is back'."

"Why?" demanded Ahamo.

"I came back and saved the day." She wasn't putting herself or anyone else down, it was just the facts as DG saw them. "I do have a song for the whole eclipse business. It's a song you don't know, though."

"What?"

"It's from a movie called 'Mad Max Beyond the Thunderdome'. 'We don't need another hero'," DG said.

"Let's hear some of it," said Ahamo.

"Out of the ruins, out from the wreckage; can't make the same mistakes this time. We are the children, the last generation. We are the ones they left behind. And I wonder when we are ever gonna change, living under the fear, till nothing else remains. We don't need another hero, we don't need to know the way home. All we want is life beyond the Thunderdome."

"WOW!" said Ahamo. "That is powerful."

"Oh, yeah. Tina Turner, at her best," said DG.

"Is she still touring?" asked Ahamo.

"Yes," commented DG. "The woman is looking great, with those legs and dancing up a storm onstage. I'd like to be able to move in those high heels without killing myself. Don't think that will happen."

"Wow, that is cool," said the consort.

"I do have one more song thought out," said DG.

"Really? For who?"

"For Mom, and I think of it when I see you two together."

"What is it?"

"It's a singer from Canada, Celine Dion, 'If you ask me to'. I wish it was one of the French songs, but it's not."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Used to be that I believed in something, used to be that I believed in love. It's been a long time since I've had that feeling, I could love someone, I could trust someone. I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again, darlin'. I said I'd never let nobody in. But, if you asked me to, I just might change my mind and let you in my life forever. If you asked me to, I just might give my heart and stay here in your arms forever. If you asked me to."

Ahamo smiled and he understood why DG thought of her parents that way.

"You know what song I was thinking of when I left your Mother, after Az killed you?" Ahamo asked.

"What?"

The consort smiled, "You'll love this one. When are you gonna come down, when are you going to land? I should have stayed on the farm. I should have listened to my old man. You know you can't hold me forever, I didn't sign up with you. I'm not a present for your friends to open. This boy's too young to be singing the blues, so goodbye, yellow brick road. Where the dogs of society howl, you can't plant me in your penthouse. I'm going back to my plow."

DG smiled and looked up at her father. "Poetic!"

"Yeah," said Ahamo. "I know your Mother puts up with me and my things from the other side."

"Oh, yeah," said DG. "You know, if we could go back over and get my computer and some of the other stuff, we could educate them. They will still think we are crazy, but they might not look at us like we're out of our minds."

"Not a bad idea," said Ahamo. "What is a computer?"

DG started to laugh, "You are going to love it. I've got some music on it and we could watch dvd's. Maybe bring back a microwave and some popcorn."

"What is a microwave and dvd's?" asked Ahamo. 

"You are going to love them," said DG. " A microwave is a machine that cooks food from the inside out. You put a bag of popcorn in it and in about a minute or so you have popped popcorn. DVD's are what they put out movies on so the public can buy them. Do you think we could take your balloon back over, to carry stuff back?"

"I don't see why not!" said Ahamo. 

"Good, then," said DG. "So, when are we going back?"

"I'll go talk to your Mother," said Ahamo. Getting up, the consort headed over to the Queen.

DG sat on bench smiling. Cain came up behind the Princess and asked: "So, who is the big, bad wolf?"

DG turned around to face the ex-tin man and smiled at him, "It's not nice to listen to other people's conversations, so you will have to figure it out on your own."


End file.
